containmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander Paulson
Xander Paulson is a recurring character in Season 1 of Containment. Biography Xander Paulson is the boyfriend of Teresa Keaton and the father to her child Leanne Paulson. He is outside the Cordon when the outbreak takes place and is desperate to get inside to be with Teresa. Season 1 Pilot Day 1 of the outbreak, Xander arrives at the Fulton Fare Market in order to check on his girlfriend, Teresa Keaton. When he learns that her mother, Leanne Keaton wants them to give the baby up for adoption, he reminds Teresa that they're suppose to be running away together. Their plans go bad when neither one can make it out of town, so they decide to meet back up at the shop; however, Xander never makes it due to the recently installed electrified fences that have been put in place in effort to prevent the virus from spreading. He then gets violently apprehended by Officer Walden but Lex pushes him away from Xander. I To Die, You To Live Teresa shows him that the scene where Lex saves him from being assaulted by Walden is on the news. In the evening she phones him, terrified about having possibly been infected by Aimee; he tries to make a few jokes but realizes she is very scared. He then decides to enter the Cordon, but he is stopped because containers are being set up. Be Angry at the Sun He phones Teresa and tries to convince her that she is not sick even though she had contact with Aimee because she is not symptomatic. He tells her to take care of her and the baby. Later she calls him but they get interrupted when Jozelle and her friends fire in the shop. Teresa explains what is going on when he calls back, and he tries to dissuade her from leaving the room. He is on the phone with Teresa talking to his unborn baby when the line cuts. With Silence and Tears He tries to get inside the Cordon. Lex and Meese spot him and warn him, so he starts running. Lex recognizes him and dissuades Meese from shooting, after what Lex warns him several times. After Xander successfully climbs the fence, Lex shoots him with a beanbag. He then gets into an ambulance while complaining about just wanting to get to Teresa and being shot instead. He is then transferred to the Freeman Medical Center. Lex meets him on day 6; he takes off his handcuff. Later, Leo Greene comes back for him off-screen with lawyers, and drives him to the Cordon with his car. Xander gets into the Cordon; according to Meese, everything was waiting for him (on the roof of a building there was a ladder and rope). He is later seen throwing Leo a USB key through the Cordon. In the video, Xander says he delivered the message to the girl for Leo (it is likely that that message was saying to Jana that Lex would be watching the drone footage), and he is at Mel and Allie's house. He says he is sorry and films their bodies. He then gets to the Fulton Fare Market; he is about to hug Teresa when Trey points his gun at him, telling him to respect the 4 to 6 feet distance. Like a Sheep Among the Wolves Trey tries to impress him but Xander talks back; he then says he is playing with him and that Teresa can get what she needs but Xander might need to skip a few meals because Trey has got to make money. As he is taking out the trash, Trey tells him to get in his truck with the rest of his gang. JoJo has his gun drawn and Xander reluctantly gets in. At the food drop, Trey tells him to help load the truck with the boxes. When JoJo asks Trey to let him shoot Jake, he answers that if he does it every cop outside will be there in 5 minutes. Later when unloading the truck he notices JoJo sneezing; JoJo looks at him threateningly. Physical Appearance Xander is 5'11 with dark skin, short black hair and brown eyes. Appearances * Pilot * I To Die, You To Live * Be Angry at the Sun * With Silence and Tears * Like a Sheep Among the Wolves References Category:Outside Cordon Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Inside Cordon